


the stars look beautiful tonight. (i'm pretty sure that one's a sniper though.)

by maarsh



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Actual Detective Akira Kurusu, Actual Thief Goro Akechi, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Day 2, M/M, ShuAke Confidant Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maarsh/pseuds/maarsh
Summary: Moments between Phantom Thief Crow and Detective Joker, Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu; and their daily quota of chaosAlternatively Titled:local (not yet) boyfriends are trouble magnets, chaos ensues."Awhoney, you're so romantic, whisking me away into the night!""Iwilldrop you. I don’t need useless baggage.""I love it when you— okay I'll shut up please don't actually drop me."





	the stars look beautiful tonight. (i'm pretty sure that one's a sniper though.)

**Author's Note:**

> ShuAke Confidant Week Day 2: Teamwork | Partnership | Compatability
> 
> acK this one's a little late since I was dragged out of the house for the entire day oof  
> trying to bust out any form of humor before i bring out tomorrow's prompt fill  
> 

 

Tonight seemed like one of those heists.

Everything was surprisingly going off without a hitch, knowing his luck though, that wasn't going to be true by the end of the evening. He knew the moment he stepped out into the rooftop; he had the worst luck in the entire world.

_One on the west. Three? No, four buildings away. Armed? Definitely. Ha._

The plan was to make a quick escape and get that guy away from the scene as soon as possible-

 

"Oh, good. You're still here I wanted to talk to you..."

_And count on Joker to throw a wrench into his plans._

 

Though, judging by the way he stops for a moment and looks at something from underneath those bangs of his before focusing on Crow again, he's probably noticed too. Well he expected as much, despite all the annoying garbage that comes out of Kurusu's mouth most of the time, he does live up to his reputation as a high school detective.

 

_He'd never admit it out loud but there was always something entertaining (thrilling, even.) about seeing Kurusu's sharp gaze, directed at him or not. The sight of Akira so focused in trying to find the truth lying underneath always made him hold his breath without him realizing it._

 

"Unfortunately detective, I'm not in the mood to talk." He'd prefer Kurusu to leave immediately than risk his safety

 

"You'll have to forgive me for not entertaining you tonight, I'm in a rush after all-!" The last part doesn't come out as suave as he would have liked, because the next thing he knows is that Kurusu's taking his gloved hand and pulling Crow close to him.

The heels of Joker's shoes make up for their difference in height

 

Oh, and he narrowly misses the bullet, leaving a mark on the rooftop.

 

"That came from the east." Not where he saw the figure.

 

"It looks like you're in high-demand, Crow." The detective has the gall to smirk at him in this proximity.

 

He decides to shut him up by being the one to grab his waist, with only a brief 'Hang on tight.' firing his grappling gun and taking them as far away as possible.

"Aw _honey_ , you're so romantic, whisking me away into the night!"

"I _will_ drop you. I don’t need useless baggage."

"I love it when you— _okay_ I'll shut up please don't actually drop me." Kurusu says nothing after clinging onto him.

 

Crow considers that a win.

-

Goro was always aware of Akira's penchant for getting into trouble but he certainly hadn't known the extent of what the teen could get into until he's being dragged through several alleys in Shibuya.

_I wasn't even with him this time. This is all on Akira Kurusu and his terrible luck._ Goro found himself thinking as he tries to keep up with the other teen’s pace.

"Just what-did you do-this time?"

"I'm on a case!"

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why one of the city's gangs are after you!"

“I don’t exactly have time to regale my daring adventures like this! Oh, give me a boost so I can get up there.”

"That's an _apartment_!" Goro, ever the sensible one, hisses.

" _That_ is our ticket to losing those guys. Now come on so I can help you up!"

Goro would have kept arguing but the distant yells of anger are getting louder and then suddenly taking Akira's hand was a lot better than getting mauled for associating with this disaster of a detective.

"See, that wasn't so hard." The nerve of this kid to grin at him like this was some kind of joke!

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're going to get into if you get caught?" His voice comes out harsh enough for Akira to flinch and back away only for his back to hit the wall.

"Now I know this doesn't look good-"

"Gee, what gave you that idea? The people chasing after us, or the fact that you jumped onto the second floor of an apartment complex?”

"I was doing it to get answers!” He had to resist rolling his eyes at the teen’s paltry defense. He opts for narrowing his eyes at him, much like what Sae-san would do whenever she was scrutinizing someone or scolding her younger siblings.

"Did you get your answers?" Akira puts his arms out in front of him, as if that would keep him from Goro’s fury.

"That's uh, classified! Y'know, police work and all..."

Goro promptly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back to Leblanc.

 

Needless to say that Kurusu was on the receiving end both Goro's _'I can't believe you decided getting in trouble with Shibuya's gangs was a good way to get evidence._ ' and Sakura-san's _'I thought you were smarter than that, kid._ '

Morgana laid himself on Akira’s lap to console him once it was all over.

-

“Kurusu-kun? I have no idea what on earth you’re doing here at my school but you’ve got to help me!”

“Oh, Akechi-senpai! I’m here to ask one of the students, the student of Crow’s recent target. Do you know where I can find him?”

“Kitagawa-kun?” Goro puts off his earlier panic to actually think of a response. “He’s usually in one of the art rooms right now. After class he goes people watching all over the place. Despite being harder to find, he’ll be easier to talk to after class. It’s hard to get his attention when he’s immersed in his work.”

“Oh, thanks! I guess I’ll follow your advice. What did you need help with?”

Goro immediately tenses, looking around frantically. “You’ve got to hide me, people have been trying to corner me all day to give me a gift for my birthday or confess or-“

“Wait, wait, it’s your birthday today?”

“Yeah but that’s not the point- any moment now a horde of students are going to find me and I am not about to let myself get caught when the day is almost over!” He can already hear the chatter and people calling his name as if he’d respond to those lunatics!

Then; an arm around his waist.

“Kurusu-kun this isn’t funny, I am going to get mauled if I don’t get out of here and hide.” Goro’s convinced the teen’s gone deaf when his words totally go over his head because Akira just ignores him and cups Goro’s face in his hands and leaning in _awfully close_ by slightly standing on his toes. If he wasn’t flushed from running around campus all day then he was certainly red from the proximity.

“Hey calm down, they’re not going to get anywhere near you.” Akira smiles softly, it’s almost enough to appease him.

“Ha. You underestimate the tenacity of Kosei’s student body once it sets its sights on something.”

Akira doesn’t move or say anything, they’re just staring at each other: Goro confused and flustered, Akira grinning.

It’s a few moments later that he realizes that the noises have died down, and another moment when Akira finally moves away, somehow grinning wider than he already was.

“See, _honey_? Nowhere near you.” Goro wants to know where he gets the _audacity_ to wink and gesture at the sea of stupefied students with gifts in their hands.

He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing and is soon drowned in whispers from the gathered students. Judging from what he can hear, there are mixed reactions, ranging from disappointment ( _“Aw man, he was taken already?”_ ) to some sort of understanding ( _“I mean if he was going to date anybody it’s not surprising for it to be some hot guy on tv.”_ )

“Well, I still have to find that Kitagawa guy and ask him about the recent heist. Will you be coming later?” It’s not fair that Kurusu’s the one composed and putting his hands in his pockets and saying stuff like that while Goro’s still in some sort of dazed shock and can’t do anything but nod like some dumbass.

“Alright. I’ll keep the place open. Happy Birthday!” Akira greets cheerfully before finally walking off to leave campus and find Kitagawa.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually pretty long even though it took forever to finish lmao
> 
> if you liked it or something feel free to hit me up [@m_aarsh](https://twitter.com/m_aarsh) on twitter!


End file.
